Come what may...
by Gabriel-San
Summary: My golden Gelert Ori falls in love, with the help of her meddling sisters Cheke, Aqua and Sky.


Femmeslash with characters I created. More or less. Oriyel and her sisters Aqua, Chekebo and Sky, as well as the primary love interest, Melissa are all from my head.

Disclaimer: However, species, places, things, and most everything else belongs to Neopets.com. I am making no money off of this, so please don't sue. I am making no copyright claims and am using all these things for the purposes of entertainment.

Like this, love this, or just want to say it's interesting? Tell me so at DeMachina@cs.com Flamers: Don't bother. MSTers: I don't think so. Regular R&R: By all means.

**Come what may**

By: Gabriel

**Part one: Meet the family.**

"Cheke! You've been using my brush again, haven't you? Admit it." A typical day in the LaVedier household, located at lovely 21125 Market Street, Neopia Central. A modest dwelling with one story but a good assortment of rooms. Within dwelled four sisters, three rescued from the clutches of the pound. Oriyel, just called Ori, a golden Gelert; Aqua12_None, known as Aqua, a split Acara; chekebo, called Cheke, a disco kyrii; and the youngest Sky_sky_blue, simply called Sky, a starry Zafara. Ori loved her adopted sisters very much and they always felt welcome in the house, even though they were not related to each other at all. However that didn't mean family squabbles didn't happen. Aqua and Cheke were standing in the living room, Aqua in a puffy pink dress and heels while Cheke had on her usual tie-dye bandana, white bellbottoms, white t-shirt, purple ascot and tie-dye platforms.

"Chill, sis. I haven't been using your brush. Trust me. I have my own. Anyway you have so many, how would you even know if I had?"

"How do you think? I found multicolored hair in it. You're the only one in this house with multicolored hair. Well, the only one in this shade." Aqua held up a green, orange and purple hair.

"It must have just gotten into there by mistake. I swear I haven't used your brush."

"Yea well..." Aqua looked at suspiciously at Cheke. "It's funny how it got in there. Anyway it doesn't really matter. This is the brush I use mainly to groom Uriel, isn't that right Uri?" Aqua nabbed her Angelpuss who had been floating past her and snuggled it warmly. It gave a quiet purr and snuggled back against Aqua.

"Like I said. I didn't use it." Cheke watched Aqua walk away, still holding her Angelpuss. As soon she was out of sight Aqua started picking through her fur looking for white hairs. "Dumb Angelpuss brush. Probably left fur all over me..."

"Fall for the old "I brush my angelpuss with this" trick, Cheke?" Sky asked as she emerged from the kitchen, a book in one hand and an apple in the other, her Doglefox Aniel at her heels. She was dressed in loose blue jeans and a blue t-shirt, a pair of big, black-framed glasses on her face.

"Very funny Sky, very funny. So what if I used her brush? I had a date and didn't have time to dig through the piles of stuff in my room."

"What was it? Still on your "Wocky" trip or have you moved on to a different species?" Sky settled into a couch with her apple and book, Aniel hopping up onto her lap.

"If you have to know it was a Krawk, fresh from Krawk Island. I don't think we'll be having a second date since he hinted at the possibility of meeting his "mates" aboard ship, where women don't often come. I got the feeling it was an invitation to a g..."

"Cheke! Not in front of Aniel!" Sky placed her hands protectively over the Doglefox's ears, a quizzical look appearing on it's face. "He picks up on things very quickly. I'd hate for him to have a gutter mind."

"Well sorry if I'm being honest. It's not like I'd go. I'm saving myself for Mr. Wonderful. Or at least Mr. Rich-and-bearable."

"It just figures with you..."

"I'm kidding! Jeeze, cut me a little slack, sis." Cheke huffed a little and grabbed at her Floud, Kafziel. The floating fish had been hovering around the room the entire time, never too far from his owner. "You're the only one who really understands me, Kaf." The fish blinked at her a few times and then snuggled into her.

"Aqua go berserk on you for using her brush again?" Ori emerged from her room, dressed in a midriff showing baby doll t-shirt with the word "Princess" on it, baggy jeans and thick soled sneakers. Behind her hopped her Miamouse, Zadkiel.

"How is it that everyone in this house knows what I do to tick off... I mean, how did you know that?" Cheke asked smoothly.

"Same as always, listening at the door." Ori responded, giving a smug grin.

"Wonderful. Well, I'm outta here. I hear that the Kiosk Wocky in the Ice Caves is single, and if he is he might make for an interesting date." Cheke gave a wave and left the house, Kafziel bobbing along in the air behind her.

"I knew she was still on a Wocky kick. I don't care if she doesn't do anything she still has some serious control issues." Sky never looked up from her book, she just kept thumbing through it and eating her apple while Aniel made himself snuggly in her lap.

"Don't worry. She'll settle down eventually. I think. Anyway I'm on my way out too. I'm gonna browse around Neopia Central and see what I can pick up."

"I checked the import bookshop. They're out of Sarah Scoppetone, Rita Mae Brown and shoujo-ai manga." Sky commented with a grin, looking aside at Ori.

"Oh Sky, really!" Ori looked indignant for just a moment... "All out?"

"Right down to the very last copy of Sailor Moon S."

"Oh... Darn... Well I'll look anyway. There must be something down there."

"Good luck, sis. You'll need it."

**Part two: Blinded by the light.**

"Are you sure you haven't got anything?" Ori looked frazzled and about ready to burst into tears. She was standing behind a polished wood counter in a modest little shop off to the side of the main shops. Behind the counter was a puffy-haired Chia, who just shrugged at everything Ori said.

"I'm sorry, miss. The latest shipments came in but they got grabbed up pretty quick. Next shipment is next week, eight AM. First come, first serve."

"Thanks..." Ori sighed, and she left the shop with Zadkiel hopping right behind her. As soon as she was outside the shop she picked up her little Miamouse and snuggled him to her. "Oh Zaddie... I thought at least they'd have "Chirality" or the next "Mrs. Murphy Mystery." I really hate having such exclusive tastes sometimes."

Zadkiel purred softly and nuzzled against Ori's chest, kicking his back legs happily.

Ori smiled a little and snuggled the Miamouse tighter for a moment. "You're right, Zaddie. I shouldn't be so sad. There's always next time. I think I'll head to the grooming parlor and see if I can make myself even more beautiful. There are lots of pretty girls around at this time of day." She winked to her petpet and set him back on the ground before walking away towards the grooming shop.

"Ori! Dahling, come have a seat!" As soon as Ori entered the grooming shop she was greeted and seated by the owner, a red Usul wearing a large red bow and a lovely string of pearls. She had pink eye shadow over her eyes, and a touch of pink lipstick, very flattering.

"Heya Mandy! What's the latest?" Ori smiled and plopped down in the offered seat, settling in as Mandy placed a plastic sheet over her body.

"Well, there's a rumor that Princesses Vyssa and Sankara of Sakhmet are, shall we say, a little closer than just friends." Mandy started in on Ori's hair immediately, giving it a good shampooing and a wash.

"You're kidding me! Those two? Oh that's so encouraging. Romance isn't dead." Ori closed her eyes and softly stroked Zadkiel, who was curled up in her lap beneath the plastic sheet.

"That's what I hear. It might be just a rumor but it makes you think. First Fernypoo of Aquamarina and then those two. Must be a royalty thing."

"Then it's a good thing I've got on my "Princess" t-shirt. I might meet someone." Ori giggled softly as her hair was conditioned, the thick substance being allowed to set for a bit.

"Haven't seen anyone as of yet. But give me a bit. I'm sure I'll find someone you'll like."

"Thanks, Mandy. You're a good friend." Ori laid back and let Mandy wash the conditioner off. She then heard a click and felt the warm air of the blow dryer washing over her hair.

"And you're just adorable. It's nice to see a romantic around. These days it's hard to find someone like that." Mandy worked a brush over Ori's golden hair, getting it all nice and straight, trying to keep spit ends from forming and marring the lovely locks.

"It doesn't mean much when I haven't got anyone to be romantic about." Ori rose from the chair and admired her hair in the large mirror behind the chair. She handed Mandy a five hundred NeoPoint coin and got back a hundred and fifty in change.

"It'll happen someday. I can just feel it." Mandy waved to Ori as she left the shop, back out into the shops off to the side of the central marketplace.

"Well, Zaddie, what shall we do n..?" Ori began, looking down at Zadkiel for a moment.

"Melissa! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

"Just a second. I'm coming."

Ori looked up when she heard the shouts and was stunned by what she saw. Two desert painted pets jogging down the lane. One was a Kau and the other... was the loveliest Aisha she'd ever seen. The blue eye shadow around her eyes highlighted her slitted eyes. The white robes that draped her body hung perfectly, accenting her figure. Pure and perfect gold glittered all over her body, from the large avian necklace, to the golden sheaths on her long ears, to the vast assortment of golden rings, bracelets, anklets and even a gold ring on her thick tail. She sparkled as she moved, looking like a mystic, almost unreal figure.

"Don't worry Nia. I'm not gonna hold us up. I know you've been wanting to check out the clothing store for a while."

"I need a little variety. These robes are getting, blah."

"I don't know, I like them..." Melissa smoothed the robes over her body, making Ori's eyes practically bug out.

"Girl please, we need some new stuff and fast. It's a fashion emergency back home." Nia quick-stepped her way past Ori.

"If you say so..." Melissa smiled at Ori as she passed, brushing against her lightly.

Ori was too stunned to speak, unable to open her mouth or even move for a while, even after Melissa and Nia had left her line of sight.

"Meee?" Zadkiel chirped at his still owner, hopping around her feet and looking up at her expectantly.

"M-Melissa... Wow..." She was totally and unquestionably impressed. She'd seen other desert pets wandering around before, of course, but that... that was sheer perfection. Everything about her from the jewelry she wore to the aura she projected spoke of someone she could really adore. Ori got her head together and started off after Melissa and Nia, even though they had a good lead on her. She knew exactly where they were headed. There were times she practically lived in that clothing store.

"Are you sure about this, Nia? I like the way I look. I mean, sure I wouldn't mind some of these new styles, but I've always gone with classic." Melissa and Nia checked through the latest crop of Neopian fashions, flipping past shirts and shorts, baggy jeans and ripped clothes.

"Oh please, the classic look is getting tired. Retro is going to go bye-bye soon. You wouldn't want to be caught behind, would you?"

"I guess not... It'd just be a really hard change for me."

Ori hid herself behind a rack of clothes, barely peeking over the top at the two desert pets scouring through clothes.

"Mrriiii?" Zadkiel hopped around Ori's feet and made little confused noises.

"Shhhh... Quiet, Zaddie. I don't want her... them to know I'm here. Yet." Ori continued to watch Melissa and Nia debate various clothing choices and set lots of stuff back because of a tragic lack of funds.

"Let's just go, Nia. I didn't bring that much money with me today. We can come back another time and get what we saw."

"Ok, ok. Jeeze, Mel, you're such a whiner sometimes." The two girls gave a parting glance at the things they had wanted and then walked out of the shop.

Ori slumped down behind the rack she had been hiding behind, Zadkiel hopping into her lap and jumping on it while she just stared off into space. "I think I'm in love..."

Ori walked into the house with a distant look on her face. She just didn't seem to be there. But all of her sisters were, and they noticed right away that their sis was looking strange.

"Whatever is the matter, dear sister? You look positively out of the bounds of reality." Aqua asked, grooming Uriel softly, using the same brush that she had accused Cheke of using earlier in the day.

"Yea sis, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Cheke shuddered lightly and stroked Kafziel lightly to try and calm down. She'd get back at Aqua somehow.

"Sit down and tell your sisters all about it. It's alright, we'll understand." Sky stood up from the couch and offered it to Ori, Aniel sitting on the space beside the offered one, and looking very comfy. So no one disturbed him.

"It was... It was amazing..." Ori started, Zadkiel bouncing around the room now that he was on familiar turf.

"Yes..?" All three sisters said in unison, leaning in closer to Ori.

"It was a girl. A beautiful desert painted Aisha. She was absolutely perfect in every possible way."

The three sisters looked between each other, grinning softly.

"Awww! Our sister's been bitten by the love buzz!" Aqua clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Thata gal, Ori! Great work on finding somebody!" Cheke said, nudging Ori softly.

"What's her name? Where does she live? What's her preference?" Sky, ever the romantic intellectual recognized certain important questions that had to be asked.

"What? Oh... Her name was... Melissa... She lives in Sakhmet. And that's all I know. I didn't even talk to her. I was stunned..."

While Aqua and Cheke stayed with Ori to make more comments and swoon over their sister's luck, Sky scooted off to her computer. She had work to do...

**Part three: Meet me in heaven (Or at least Sakhmet...)**

"Cheke."

"Mmm..."

"Cheke!"

"Nnn..?"

Later on, in the dead of night. Sky stood over Cheke's sleeping body, sprawled over the pile of pillows and beanbag chairs that she called a bed. Her real bed was being used as a "temporary" storage space while she cleaned up. She'd been in the process of cleaning for several weeks. "Come on, wake up! And be quiet about it. This is important."

"I'm up... I'm up... What time is it?"

"About two AM, give or take..."

"What?" Cheke shot up and glared at Sky, looking very bleary-eyed. "Why am I getting up at two in the morning?"

"We've got lots of work to do..." was all that Sky would say, leaving Cheke's room to head into Aqua's.

"I'm gonna kill her... After breakfast..." Cheke mumbled, falling back onto the pile of pillows and beanbag chairs.

"Wake up, Aqua."

"Chirrrr..."

"Aqua?"

"Wha..?" Aqua slowly lifted her head, her double ears flicking lightly and her eyelids barely opening halfway. "Hey... You're not the Shadow Usul... I mean... What is it?"

"Get up, Aqua. We've got some work to do and plans to make."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just come to my room, and be quiet about it. And while you're on your way shake Cheke awake and drag her with you."

"Ok, ok, we're here. I have no idea why we're here but I'm fairly certain you're going to give us a very good reason very soon." Cheke and Aqua both stood, bleary-eyed and barely upright, in Sky's room. Everything was neatly filed away and exactly in place. Her bookshelves were packed with books, all earth imports, so they wouldn't vanish after just one reading. The walls were covered in posters of mathematical equations, famous scientists and, oddly enough, of a particularly muscle-packed Lupe named "Wolfgang Schwatzklein."

"We are here, dear siblings, to help out our poor, pining sister, Ori." Sky was sitting in front of her computer, with a lot of tables and graphs displayed on the screen.

"Oh... Well, while I agree that she needs help, I don't see what being up at this hour has to do with anything."

"I'm saying that we help her out and try to get this Melissa into a little more perspective. Friends, family, grades, like that. But, without her knowing it. After all, we wouldn't want her to think we're meddlers."

"Alright! Meddling!" Cheke did a little leap and turn in the air, celebrating messing in someone's business.

"Shhhh!" Aqua and Sky both held fingers to their lips, to keep their overly energetic sister silent.

"This is going to be a very simple thing. Using the public lookups I've managed to find exactly who Ori was talking about. Now, here's where you two come in. You know how to check up on people, get into their social contacts and hangouts. It might help us get a bead on what kind of girl this is. And to answer the all-important question..."

All the sisters chimed in to finish the sentence. "Does her tail swish that way?"

"As soon as the sun has comes up, and I mean all the way, I'll go down and check what sorta places this girl hangs at." Cheke said with a bit of a yawn.

"And I will, for the sake of our sister, ask around about her friends and social acquaintances. But next time, just leave a well-worded note on my bed. I hate being awakened from dreams."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Just remember, as tempting as it might be nothing blatantly illegal or even questionable."

"Wait wait wait... Just what are you going to do while we're pounding the pavement in the desert?"

"I'll hack into the database of the Sakhmet school system and check on all of her recorded grades in the interest of determining her cerebral abilities and any glaring discipline problems."

Aqua and Cheke looked at her strangely for a moment.

"Ok, ok, be a little questionable if you like, as long as you cover your tracks."

"I've got some good news for your little program." Cheke quietly whispered to Sky from beside her at the breakfast table. It had been a week since Sky first decided to meddle in Ori's love life and everything had gone smoothly. Cheke slid a few pieces of rather rumpled papers to Sky under the table.

"Thanks. I'll enter all the data once Aqua is done with her surveying."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ori sat down at the table with a large pepper omelet, eyeing Sky and Cheke suspiciously.

"I was just informing Cheke that she left hair on Aqua's brushes again."

"What? I did? Oh, yes, I mean... Thanks for telling me. I'll have to go clean them off again." Cheke stood up from the table and walked off in the general direction of Aqua's room.

"You three have been acting kinda funny for a while. Just what are you planning?"

"Planning? Us? Oh, sis, please try to control your imagination. We're not planning anything."

"Sky! Sky! I've got all the..." Aqua looked at Ori and Sky at the table, suddenly regretting her outburst. "All the... times and dates for the spring run at the Neopia Opera House."

"Thank you Aqua, that was very nice." Sky smiled at Aqua while Ori wasn't looking, congratulating her on the save.

"Well, you know me. All those social contacts and all. Just ask if you ever need anything else." Aqua couldn't help it. She was ham and knew it.

"I'll remember that..." Sky said with a smile, taking the paper Aqua was holding. "Well, I must rush. Gotta feed this data to my computer... To check on conflicts in time and prices and such. Bye." Sky rushes away from the table and to her room, shutting her door slightly more loudly than she really intended.

"That girl loves her computer too much. Well, I'll be in my room if you need me. It's time to groom Uriel." Aqua walked regally to her room, the door shutting quietly behind her.

Ori was left alone at the table, just wondering what mischief her sisters were up to.

After the three had gone to their rooms they all moved through the connecting doors into Sky's room. She had already started entering data into her computer, crosschecking results and making tables out of all her findings.

"So what's the verdict, Professor Sky?"

"Cheke! Be respectful to her, she just started. She couldn't possibly..."

"Done!" Sky said with a smile. "This program I made should deliver a very simplified answer to several key questions."

All three watched the screen, as the results of the data input were displayed.

Companion choice index: Compatible.

Location frequency index: Compatible.

Grade spread index: Compatible.

Disciplinary infraction index: Compatible.

Compatibility percentage: 100%

Orientation: Her tail swishes that way.

"Ok, so that last one was just to be funny. There are better ways to say it. But all evidence points to an affirmative answer."

"Just how accurate is that little program of yours, Sky?"

"I'd say it's percentage of deviation is plus or minus one percent."

"I like those odds."

"Alright, we have the answer. Now, my dear sisters, what do we do with it?"

"We meddle some more. Actually, we meddle a lot more."

"I'm game. What's the scam?"

"Tomorrow morning, our sister's love interest will find a letter in her mailbox, lovingly hand-written and filled with sentiment. And an invitation for a date."

"I love it! Please, allow me to write it. I have all the good stationary and impeccable penmanship."

"True. But we need it to look like Ori's handwriting. And like stuff she'd use. Let's grab some paper from her room and take a look at stuff she's written."

"More meddling. I just love this family."

The next morning Melissa stepped out of her modest home and found that the mailbox had a letter in it. How strange. She took note that it had been sent from Neopia central and was lightly scented with perfume. She tore open the top of the envelope and removed the letter.

How are you? I know it's weird getting a letter from someone you don't know but I couldn't put it off anymore. About a week ago I saw you and your friend Nia down at Neopia Central. I was just stunned by the sight of you. I couldn't even think right, so I didn't approach you. But now, I just have to say that I really like you, even though we haven't met. I also think it's time we did. What do you say we hang out sometime? Say, at the oasis near the Shrine down there in Sakhmet? Next Monday at about three? Just write me back. I really do want to meet you again.

With great feeling, 

Ori LaVedier."

Melissa looked over the letter a few times, just considering what it said. A simple message with a complex outcome.

"Mail!" Cheke came inside from the mailbox carrying a stack of letters, organized by recipient. She tossed a stack of bills on the table all addressed to their father. He'd pick them up after getting back from running through all the games. Sure he was gone a lot but he kept them all in food and clothing and everything else.

"Anything for me?" Sky asked, as Aniel ran around her feet and occasionally leaped up to nip at the air.

"You got a letter from some PO box, looks like something outta that gym in the bazaar. Weird place to..."

"Give me that!" Sky snatched the letter away quickly and retreated to her room, shutting the door so fast Aniel ran headfirst into it. The little dogglefox scratched and whined at the door until he was again allowed in.

"Not even gonna ask... Aqua, looks like you got another catalogue from that dress place you always buy from."

"Wonderful! I hope they have a new ball gown in Angelpuss white. Uriel has taken to sleeping in my closet."

"And here we have my new issue of "Neopia's best hangouts." Killer places to meet the best quality men. And it's the special Faerieland edition. Schweet."

"Anything for me, Cheke?" Ori asked with a hopeful look. She might get out a lot but she didn't have many friends or mailing lists attached to her name.

"Hmm? Oh yea, you've got a letter here from... Uh oh..." Cheke read the return address very carefully. It came from Sakhmet, and the sender was... Damn.

"From where?" Ori moved over closer to Cheke, trying to see her letter while Zadkiel bounced around her feet.

"From... Nowhere. It's probably a misaddress. I'll have to send it... Zaddie!" Zadkiel leaped up and snagged the letter in his teeth, bouncing over and dutifully giving it to Ori.

"Thank you, Zaddie. Honestly, Cheke, sometimes you can be so... What?" Ori looked over the return address and the handwriting. Lots of curls and doodles. Little flowers and hears around the words. "Sakhmet..." Ori Whispered. "Melissa..."

"Gotta go!" Cheke snagged Kafziel out of the air and made a mad dash for her room.

"Get back here!" Ori screamed, chasing after Cheke.

"Lock your doors, Ori's gone mental!" Cheke made it to her room but before she could close the door Ori slammed against it, throwing herself inside.

"Ori! Don't hurt her, it's not her fault!" Sky came into Cheke's room and got between Ori and Cheke.

"Yes, I'm afraid we all had a hand in this... Unless you're mad about something that I know nothing about." Aqua commented, trying to cover her rear as much as possible.

"So you all know about this!" She angrily held up the letter from Melissa.

"Well... Yea. Could you... open it up and see what it says? All in the interest of learning, of course."

"What? Oh alright. Just to see what you maniacs have done..." Ori ripped the top from the envelope and pulled out the letter. She opened it up and read it aloud for the benefit of her meddling sisters.

_"Dear Ori,_

You're right, it is kinda strange to have someone write me out of nowhere. But I guess it's kinda flattering as well. I mean, no one has ever been stunned by ordinary little me. I'm really nothing special. And I didn't think another girl would ever notice me like I want to be noticed by girls. I'd be glad to hang out with you at the oasis by the shrine. It's one of my favorite hangouts. I look forward to seeing you, Monday at three.

Flattered,

Melissa Gildburg."

Ori's voice, which had started as loud and angry at the start of the letter, sank into a disbelieving whisper by the end.

"What did I tell you? I knew she was perfect for Ori." Sky puffed herself up a little, justifiably proud.

"H-how did this..?" Ori started.

"Aqua, Sky and I checked up on this Melissa person for ya. Friends, hangouts, grades, everything. Then Sky fed all the stuff we collected into her computer and came out with the fact that she was perfect for you. So we kinda wrote her a letter while pretending to be you and invited her on a semi-date."

"You did all that snooping and meddling for me?"

"Well, we knew that you had intense feelings for this girl and wanted to see if she was perfect for you, or if she would even think of you in a romantic sense. Obviously, she is and she does."

"Ori... We're all sorry for doing this without telling you, but... we did it because you're our sister and we love you." Sky went over and gave Ori a strong hug.

"Yea, we just wanna look out for you." Cheke joined Sky in hugging Ori.

"We only want the best for you." Aqua moved over to the group hug, squeezing her sisters tight.

"Awww... Ok, I guess I can forgive you. You were just looking out for me. Now... For pressing matters. I've only got a week to prepare and I don't know what to wear."

"Leave that to me! Ori, you'll be the most stunning Gelert Melissa has ever seen. I guarantee it." Aqua said with a smile, leading Ori to her room.

**Part four: A date to remember.**

"I'm not too sure about this, guys..." Ori stood in the living room of the house, checking herself out in the full-length mirror near the door to her room. She had been all dolled up by Aqua. She was wearing a pair of stunning khaki short shorts; a white t-shirt with black sleeves that had been cut just a little below the chest to reveal all of her belly with the words "Girly girl" on the chest; white and black platform sneakers; and a brown leather purse that Aqua had lent her. She was wearing burnt sienna eye shadow, rouge and lipstick and her golden hair had been lightly touched with a few bronzy highlights. "Don't you think this is a little much?"

"What? No, you're perfect. It's how you look anyway. I mean, the clothes. As for the makeup, well, I thought it looked nice on you. And it would fit with the location you'll be at. Trust me, it's you." Aqua said, while walking all around Ori and giving her a final once-over.

"Don't be nervous, you already know everything there is to know about this girl. Friends, school, hangouts, personality. You'll be great." Sky added, while sitting on the couch and reading "Annie on my mind."

"Go get her, sis. She'll be all over you as soon as she sees you, I just know it. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." Cheke said as Ori walked out the door.

"I don't think she has the stamina..." Sky offhandedly commented.

"I heard that! Get over here!" Cheke ran to Sky, who had leaped off the couch and started running around the room.

"I'm not the one who tried to seduce the Ice Caves Kiosk Wocky!"

"How was I supposed to know he was already seeing a Tyrannian Usul?!"

"Welcome to Sakhmet, please enjoy your stay. Be sure to visit or beautiful open-air market and lovely points of interest." Ori exited the bus that had taken her from Neopia central to the City of Sakhmet. She had no clue if she was doing the right thing. She had no idea what she was even doing there. She was having more than second thoughts. She was having third, fourth and fifth thoughts as well. This was a date that wasn't really a date set up by her meddling sisters with a girl she had met once and never really talked to. So what if Sky's program had predicted success, she could always mess it up. But rather than just give up without trying Ori would go and meet Melissa, if only to explain to her what had happened.

"Fresh fruits! Delectable delicacies from the desert!"

"Petpets! Mysterious petpets for you!"

"Ancient tomes of great power and knowledge. The wisdom of the ancients for your perusal."

Ori dodged pasts tourists and citizens alike, taking note of neither as she worked through the marketplace. She ran though all the things she could say once she got to the oasis, all the situations she could get herself into. She became more and more nervous as she considered the number of things that could go wrong.

"Oof!" Ori was thinking so hard that she didn't watch where she was going and ran into a female Desert Usul wrapped in plain sandy-brown robes.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, it's ok... I should have watched where I was going more closely."

"No, it was me I... I'm a little preoccupied right now."

"Really? What's the matter?"

"You probably wouldn't be interested. I'm just a visitor and all."

"No, please go on. I'm very good at listening to others."

"Well... I'm here to meet someone for... kind of a date. It was just something that my sisters arranged. I met this girl once, never spoke to her but ended up smitten. I made the mistake of telling them and then they kinda went around finding out about her. I mean, it was kinda sweet of them, they were looking out for me, but... They did pretend to be me and set up this date. I'm not sure what I'm going to do once I get there and actually meet her."

"Sounds to me like a case of cold feet. And a general fear of the unknown. Is she really that pretty?"

"She's gorgeous. Perfect body, perfect style, perfect everything. An absolutely lovely desert Aisha."

The stranger smiled a little bit, removing the hood of her robe, revealing herself to be Princess Vyssa. "So you fell for an Aisha's charms too, hmm?"

"Princess Vyssa?"

"I'm certain you've heard rumors about me and Sankara."

"Well... Yes but I didn't... Well I did but... I didn't really... I had... You mean it's true?"

"Every word of it. We're in love and relish all the time we have together."

"That's lovely. I'm glad you at least are happy."

"And who says that you can't be?"

"I barely met this girl once. I didn't even speak."

"Now you can, can't you?"

"I suppose..."

"And you can get acquainted with her, can't you?"

"Yes..."

"Then there's no problem. Just go for it and don't be afraid. If you're afraid you'll put off what you feel just because people think it's wrong. Don't let that happen."

"You're quite wise, Princess."

"I've been there. As you can imagine Daddy didn't like the idea of me being the way I am. So he forbade me to see Sankara alone. But now everything is alright."

"You're right. I'll go and say what I have to."

"Good luck. And I hope you consider living here if you get together with her. It's a lovely place. And you can be certain the rulers understand you." Vyssa winked to Ori before she put her hood back on and wandered off into the crowd.

"Don't be afraid. Whatever happens..."

"She'll like me... She'll like me not... She'll like me... she'll like me not..." Melissa laid out on a blanket she'd set out by the edge of the water lightly plucking the petals from a cactus flower she'd picked on her way to the oasis. "She'll like me... She'll like me not... She'll like me." She held the last petal in front of her face, staring at it like it held all the secrets to the universe. "I hope you're right little petal. I don't want to get my heart broken before I even get close to her..."

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Ori?" Melissa swept all the petals off of the blanket and stood up to make herself more visible. She'd polished all of her gold accessories and put on her new robe.

"Yes! It's me!"

"Just walk on through the trees. I'm by the water." Melissa sat down slowly, watching the tree line that led out to the desert, waiting to see the girl who was interested in her.

Ori very nervously parted the last few plants that led to the water's edge, watching Melissa come into full, glorious view. She looked even better than Ori remembered the combination of freshly polished gold and the afternoon sun made her look more like a faerie than a regular Aisha.

Melissa gasped softly behind her hand. She remembered, suddenly. The girl she'd brushed past in Neopia central. That girl that lingered in her minds eye for so long. Very like her, feminine and modern and not ashamed of it at all. Not only that but... She hadn't actually said it. She'd just been stunned. Perhaps that was clue but if it wasn't... "Hi there. I think I remember you. I'm sorry I didn't notice you back in Neopia Central. I guess I just..."

"Don't mention it. I guess I didn't help too much with my lack of speech. I just found myself stunned. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you. I guess that sounds a little strange from another girl..."

Melissa cringed. What was she saying? Was she a... Or was she just playing? "No, no, it's alright. I like... I like hearing that other girls find me pretty."

"I didn't say pretty." Ori moved closer to Melissa, close enough that she could lightly run a hand along her cheek. No fear. No fear. Whatever happens this is what she wanted. "I said beautiful."

Melissa leaned her head over slowly, a soft purr emanating from her throat. She lightly rubbed the soft fur of her cheek against Ori's hand. It was more than she ever hoped for. "So you are..."

Ori dropped down to her knees, to put herself eye to eye with Melissa, still caressing her cheek. "Undeniably..."

"It was so nice of you to write to me..."

"Honestly... My meddling sisters did that. They... well, they found out a lot about you after I made the mistake of telling them that I was smitten."

"Oh, you have sisters? I'm an only child myself."

"Sometimes they're terribly frustrating. But I guess they were just looking out for me. I really don't have much luck with love. It gets to me sometimes."

"I'm flattered."

"I'm just glad you didn't refuse."

"Not much chance of that. I'm not so good with love myself and I figured this would be at least a chance at love."

"What do you know? We've got a few things in common."

"I guess we do..."

Ori smiled a little and leaned her head in, intending to nuzzle at Melissa a little. Instead she found soft lips touching hers, and gentle hands wrapping about her. She moved in closer, solidifying the embrace and the sweet kiss. Would she EVER have something to tell Mandy next time she went in for a wash and condition.

~Owari~


End file.
